Waiting on End
by dracochik
Summary: James is crazy in love with Lily, but Lily is too blind to see it and hates his guts. Will James ever win Lily's heart? Will Sirius actually fall in love? Will Remus keep his dark secret from the one he loves?


"Will you go out with me, Evans?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily slammed her Potions book shut and glared at James with utter loathing. Lily Evans was a skinny, short girl in 7th year with beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes. She was just given the position of Head Girl, and was very exctied about it, for it was one of her dreams. She was also the smartest girl in her year and completely innocent. Though, when she was furious, she didn't look innocent at all...and this moment was one of those times.  
  
James Potter bit his lip. He knew what was coming. James was a tall boy with jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly pointed nose. He was one of Hogwarts' top hotties, and was extremely popular. He also had a very terrible habit of making his hand go through his hair whenever he say Lily, sometimes without knowing it...to Lily's distaste.  
  
"Do you wanna know why?" she asked him angrily.  
  
James only stared at her, still biting his lip.  
  
"I. Hate. You. Can I make it anymore clearer?" she asked.  
  
James frowned for a moment, but his smile popped back up quickly. "I know you'll come around soon."  
  
But before Lily could say anything, James left the compartment.  
  
"Will he EVER give it up?" she said, red in the cheeks with anger.  
  
"I dont think he will. Hes liked you forever. And knowing him, he'll NEVER give up." said Lina Khan, one of Lily's bestest friends.  
  
Lina had black, shoulder-lengthed hair that gleamed in the light. Her eyes were a chocolate-brown and she was the same height as Lily. She was half witch, half muggle. She fancied Sirius Black very much, but kept it hidden. She was very smart, and at times, very noisy yet funny.  
  
"Maybe you should just give him a chance?" suggested Landi Wood, Lily's other best friend. The two girls looked at her in surprise. Landi had waist- length, straight brown hair and was a bit taller than Lina and Lily. She was a pureblood, but not a snobby one, like Narcissa Black was. Most Slytherins HATED her and called her a blood traitor every chance they got. But other than that, she was a really sweet and quiet girl.  
  
"Why on EARTH would I give that...that THING a chance?" Lily said, trying to find a word that would describe what she thought of him.  
  
"You know, hes a really nice guy. And his friends are really nice too." replied Landi.  
  
"And hot. Have you seen Sirius Black?! Man..." Lina was lost in thought now as Landi and Lily groaned.  
  
"How many times do you have to say that, everyday?" asked Lily.  
  
But Lina didnt answer, she just stared into space, giggling every once in a while.  
  
They were on the Hogwarts Express, and were about to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was their home, but above all of them, Lily loved it most. It was her REAL home...and she also dreaded the summer holidays very much. Hogwarts was a chance to get away from her sister, Petunia.  
  
For the next ten minutes, they all changed into their robes and waited for the train to stop. When it did, everyone queued up to get out of the train. Lily looked around at the familiar faces and to her disliking, saw James again, who winked at her. She sighed deeply. This year is going to be worst than the last, if James was going to keep this up.  
  
Lily, Lina, and Landi were the last ones out of the train. All the carriages though, were full...all except one.  
  
"HEY! HEY, OVER HERE!" Sirius Black yelled from inside the back carriage.  
  
James was standing outside of the carriage, staring blankly in front of it. Lily rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but he did this every year. He would just stand there...and stare before his friends would pull him into the carriage. Remus Lupin looked out of the window tapped Sirius.  
  
"Looks like hes seeing them again..." Remus said.  
  
Sirius shook his head and jumped out of the carriage. As he began to pull James into it, he yelled again, "Hey! Ladies! You can ride in this carriage with us!"  
  
Lily was going to reject his proposal and walk instead, but Lina had run to the carriage as fast as she could. Landi giggled and followed. Lily sighed. Every year she had to ride in a carriage with the Marauders. And every year they would do something incredibly stupid or annoying. But she had no choice, since her friends had gone, she followed suit.  
  
"May I help you in?" James asked charmingly as he held out his hand to Lily.  
  
But she smacked his hand away from her and grabbed Remus's hand instead. The carriage ride was a bit peaceful this time...but Lily kept on eyeing the guys to see if they were to pull any pranks. As she looked at Sirius, she saw that he kept on looking over at Lina, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What are you planning on doing this time?" Lily blurted out suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, Evans?" Sirius asked with an eyebrow arched. The marauders knew Lily very well, since she had put them in detention quite a number of times.  
  
"I mean, why are you eyeing Lina like that...?" Lily asked, blushing in embarressment a bit.  
  
"I'm not." Sirius snapped.  
  
"Now, now! Let's not get into a fight! We wouldn't want to hex any girls now, right, Remus?" James said. But Remus wasn't listening, he as in a deep conversation with Landi.  
  
Remus and Landi were the quietest students in 7th year. They had a lot in common, but hadn't the chance to get to know eachother very much.  
  
"Sparks are flying." Sirius said, stiffling a laugh.  
  
Lina began giggling.  
  
"Man, finally someone laughs at my jokes! No ones laughed for ages!" he said, smiling at Lina.  
  
"Maybe you're losing your touch." Lily retorted.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"So...Evans...Hows about you go out with me?" James asked, breaking the arguement.  
  
"No!" Lily yelled.  
  
The carriage had stopped and Lily jumped out, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Bad luck. But she'll agree next time." Sirius said, patting him in the back.  
  
"You say that everytime." James replied, followed by a heavy sigh.  
  
What on earth was he going to do to get her to like him?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: YAY! My first Lily and James story!! I hope this ones good...I know its a little BLEH right now but it'll get better in the next few chapters...this is just an introduction. Please people, be kind and review!  
  
...:::[-=DrAcOcHiK=-]:::... 


End file.
